Talk:Zumryn's Battlegrounds
Wind Strength What happened to the list of types of wind? 01:43, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Breeze speculation It is speculated that the strength of the breeze shown on this screen is how commonly bonuses in the challenges will appear. (e.g. "A gentle breeze drifts through the courtyard." means that there will be some, but few orbs and level-skipping portals) : Do you have some sort of proof, quasi-formal investigation, or at least strong evidence on this? Pure speculation is not encyclopedic. This is just systematic doubt, I'm open to answers Scarbrowtalk 18:53, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Statues What is up with the gallery of statues? Just what is meant by "adventurers whose achievements in the battlegrounds have served to impress Zumryn"? Thanks. 02:40, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Battlegrounds external/internal With all the new quests OUTSIDE Zumryn's Battlegrounds, I think we need to split the page into internal and external. I'm tempted to just take over the Iron Crown Isle page for the external, since that's what it is and the Iron Crown Isle travel location is more of an umbrella location than a separate place. Thoughts? Psychoadept 00:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Not quite sure what you mean by "internal" and "external". You might consider, say, Snow Isle to be external because it's on a whole separate island -- but you have to go into Zumryn's battlegrounds to find your way to it in the first place. Putting something like that into the "Iron Crown Isle" location would be misleading, since people would try to find it there rather than within the battlegrounds. So I need more detail on what you'd be using the "internal" and "external" classifications for. — Young Ned (talk) 09:37, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :: No, that's not what I mean. Internal = after you go through the "enter Zumryn's battlegrounds" link (challenges, special events, talking to Zumryn, etc), external = between the portal and the battle grounds (encampment, maze of tents, etc). It's really like two separate town pages. I feel like it's confusing as-is, for exactly the reason you say. Psychoadept 13:05, January 24, 2012 (UTC) : I've taken a stab at it. How do you like it? Scarbrowtalk 13:47, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, that helps a lot. Even though it's not exactly the same as in-game, I think making general Adventures for This Location a sub-heading of Encampment helps distinguish it from Adventures for This Location at the maze of tents. Psychoadept 14:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: I don't think there's a need to keep the wiki the same as the game. The game aims to entertain, the wiki aims to inform. We can't remove some of the fluff and stick to the facts. Especially when that simplifies things Scarbrowtalk 14:30, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :::: I'm with you on that. I want it to be as easy as possible for folks to figure out from the wiki what to look for in-game. Psychoadept 14:47, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Resetting indents (got that from Scar :)) Had a question and after some investigating a proposal in addition to the original questions. First ditto PA et. al. the "loop" is and has been confusing since you TRAVEL from the first page after the Misty Loch's portal to Zumyrn's but you still have to "Enter Zumryn's Battlegrounds..." once you get there. And it may be easier to "follow along" via the game screen on this next passage. Seems somewhat buggy, but after some "investigation/testing" a wording change seems prudent. The real reason for that TRAVEL link imo is to access the Iron Crown Isle link via "Travel Elsewhere..." which gives you the Stonevale link (the only way you get it iirc). This also gives you a "Nearby Locations..." link which contains a "Zumryn's Battlegrounds" link which leads to the first page via the Misty Loch's portal which contains the "Enter Zumryn's Battlegrounds..." link. All of these "looped" links are necessary to get you back to the first page so you can exit the area and I think that's the only reason for them (at least currently). Perhaps the "Enter Zumryn's Battlegrounds..." from the first page via the Misty Loch's portal and those "loops" needs to be thought of as Enter Zumryn's Battlegrounds Proper or Fields or something else. Also perhaps this suggestion/typo needs to be forwarded to the GM as it is confusing, or was for me as now I've got a handle/"note to self" on it. Still, I imagine it's still confusing for others, in fact I think this confusion has seen some forum discussion(s)/question(s) before. Also my original question as to where to put list the latest quests location at as it shows on the first page via the Misty Loch's portal. Also wondering about the other links (mentioned in the Iron Crown Isle talk page) as well as a possible note regarding this "loop". Hope that windy tirade is clear. P.S. Also the finder shows it under The Battlegrounds, but I wonder if the GM has considered or even been notified of the confusion re: the "loop". Maybe ask about the confusion in the forum, but I know till I actually sat down just now and investigated via clicking and testing I've always had a hard time navigating around the place. A simple wording change would clear things up considerably and cause a whole lot less confusion for many folks - again imo. And the other questions re: Iron Crown Isle's page, http://sryth.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Iron_Crown_Isle Thanks in advance Last edited --Old School 21:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : Now I get it.... :After reading PA's reply on the Iron Crown Isle page I totally get the Inner/Outer Battlegrounds designations and they make perfect since. And I agree re: the quest's location and will change it (if it hasn't already been). But I also think it would be easier all the way around if there was a difference noted within the game and the Inner/Outer Battlegrounds make perfect sense. Basically it's Scarbrow's simplification argument or point above but applied to the game as well as the wiki. With that (and my earlier) points in mind I'm going to suggest/request it of the GM. Update re: GM correspondence. Sent with a request to designate them Outer Battlegrounds (section 15903) and Inner Battlegrounds (section 15904), will update accordingly as well as via the forum if I get a reply and/or notice a change. I have one suggestion/question re: Island Prowler's questbox's location. If it is in the Outer Battlgrounds main page I think it should be at the top of the page before the Encampment section. As it's listed now the Adventures section can be mistaken as being under the Encampment link instead of from the Outer Battlegrounds "proper". Last edited --Old School 00:57, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, OS! I tweaked the location a little bit, but as I had the same concern about where to put "Adventures for This Location", I moved it up a bit. Be sure when adding a questbox to a location page that you put it inside tags. Something else I discovered by trial and error - that will include it on the Quest List page automatically. Psychoadept 14:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC)